


Duty and Promises

by Mareel



Series: Alone [15]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Loneliness, M/M, Mass Effect 2, Memories, N7 month, Plans For The Future, Post-Suicide Mission, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5298821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little less alone when you have a friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duty and Promises

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place on the _Normandy SR-2_ just after the destruction of the Collector Base and the return through the Omega 4 relay at the end of ME2. It is prior to any acknowledged relationship between Shepard and Kaidan and is Shepard's voice.  
>  Written for N7 Month 2015 for the prompt _Brotp_.

 

Samara is meditating.

It feels kind of like all the other days, but we both know today is different. She nods, her invitation to sit with her for a few moments as she gazes out over the starfield.

I don't know what to say. No way to make this easy. She comes to my rescue, cutting right to the heart of the matter.

"What are you planning to do now, Shepard?"

I've made most of my rounds, talking with everyone. Visiting the wounded crew in sickbay. This is my last stop before ordering Joker to turn the _Normandy_ toward the relays. Toward Earth.

"What I promised Hackett I'd do once we dealt with the Collectors. Go back to the Alliance... to Earth. Turn myself in."

A slight incline of her head encourages me to say more if there's more to say.

"I know I'll be arrested. Probably court-martialed. Hackett wasn't certain. I'll probably never get to leave Earth again." I silently add _especially once the Reapers arrive._

"But for you, it's the right thing to do. Your code differs from that of a Justicar, but it binds you just as strongly. We are much alike."

I let out a long breath. Samara is probably the only person on the _Normandy_ who fully understands my decision - both the reasons for it and the implications of it.

"Yeah. I guess I'll always be an Alliance man. Even when they're wrong... what it stands for isn't." 

We watch the stars in silence for a time. I don't know her thoughts, but mine are churning. I guess even after all I've learned from her, I haven't quite gotten the hang of meditating. 

"I'm going to bring the _Normandy_ home with me. But no one has to come along. I've already encouraged everyone else to disappear when we make one last stop at the Citadel. Joker and Dr. Chakwas have refused. I don't know about anyone else's decision. But there's no one here still loyal to Cerberus, so they all deserve to make the choice."

Samara dropped her meditative stillness and turned toward me. "That's a generous offer. And a fair one."

"Garrus resisted the idea, but I think I convinced him that he'd be of more help to me... and to the Galaxy as a whole, if he has the freedom to move about and keep his eyes and ears open. Tali is going to return to the migrant fleet. Grunt is welcome on Tuchanka. Zaeed and Kasumi can always find work. Jack... I worry about Jack, but she says she can take care of herself."

"The ex-Cerberus people? Miranda?"

I shake my head. "They'll have to disappear for awhile... hide from the lllusive Man if nothing else. He wasn't pleased at their resignations."

"It was a brave thing for her to do. I admire her courage." 

Samara has had little to do with Miranda, so it means a lot to hear that from her. 

"Maybe some of the crew will take a chance on returning to the Alliance. People like Donnelly maybe... But it has to be their choice."

"I will miss you, Shepard. I have enjoyed our talks."

"As have I, Samara. You've helped me so much. Not just with learning to manage my biotics, but just being there to listen."

"It has been an honor. Keep practicing those barriers. Perhaps..."

She goes quiet. It's unlike her not to finish a thought. When she eventually continues, her eyes hold compassion. "What I want to say is that I wish you only well as you walk your path... and that one day you won't have to walk it alone."

Her words summon a single image from my old life... warm brown eyes and a shy smile. Maybe we spoke of him once... talking about biotics, I guess. 

"And know this, Shepard. Should you need my assistance in the future, all you need to do is ask. I will be there."

She has turned back toward the starfield as I get to my feet to go speak with Joker. 

"I'll remember that, Samara. Thank you, my friend.."

__________________________________________

 


End file.
